yelcelorafandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Plane of Fire
Fire represents vibrancy, passion, and change. At its worst, it is cruel and wantonly destructive, as the efreet often are, but at its best, fire reflects the light of inspiration, the warmth of compassion, and the flame of desire. A blazing sun hangs at the zenith of a golden sky above the Plane of Fire, waxing and waning on a 24-hour cycle. It ranges from white hot at noon to deep red at midnight, so the darkest hours of the plane display a deep red twilight. At noon, the light is nearly blinding. Most business in the City of Brass (see below) takes place during the darker hours. The weather on the plane is marked by fierce winds and thick ash. Although the air is breathable, creatures not native to the plane must cover their mouths and eyes to avoid stinging cinders. The efreet use magic to keep the cinder storms away from the City of Brass, but elsewhere in the plane, the wind is always at least blustery and rises to hurricane force during the worst storms. The heat in the Plane of Fire is comparable to a hot desert on the Material Plane, and poses a similar threat to travelers. The deeper one goes into the plane, the rarer water becomes. Beyond a point, the plane holds no sources of water, so travelers must carry their own supplies or produce water by magic. The Plane of Fire is dominated by the vast Cinder wastes, a great expanse of black cinders and embers crossed by rivers of lava. Roving bands of salamanders bartle each other, raid azer outposts, and avoid the efreet. Ancient ruins dot the desert- remnants of "forgotten civilizations. A great range of volcanic mountains called the Fountains of Creation is home to azers. These rocky peaks curl from the edge of the Plane of Earth around the Cinder Wastes toward the fiery heart of the plane. the edge of the plane, the mountains are also called the Plane of Magma. Fire giants and red dragons make their homes here, as well as creatures from the neighboring planes. Lava flows through the volcanoes toward the Plane of Air and pools into a great lava sea, called the Sea of Fire, sailed by efreet and azers in great brass ships. Islands of obsidian and basalt jut up from the sea, dotted with ancient ruins and the lairs of powerful red dragons. On the shore of the Sea of Fire stands the City of Brass. The City of Brass Perhaps the best-known location in the Inner Planes is the City of Brass, on the shores of the Sea of Fire. This is the fabled city of the efreet, and its ornate spires and metal walls reflect their grandiose and cruel nature. True to the nature of the Plane of Fire, everything in, the city seems alive with dancing flames, reflecting the vibrant energy of the place. Adventurers frequently come here on quests for legendary magic. If it's possible to buy magic items at all. the City of Brass is the most likely place to find any item for sale, though the price might well be more than gold. The efreet are fond of trading in favors, especially when they have the upper hand in negotiations. Perhaps a magical disease or poison can be cured only with something that must be purchased in the bazaars of the city. The heart of the city is the towering Charcoal Palace, where the tyrannical sultan of the efreet reigns supreme, surrounded by efreet nobles and a host of slaves, guardians, and sycophants. Category:Planes